The Coven of Number 16, Magnolia Crescent
by P.L.S
Summary: Harry never got his Hogwarts letter, but he is magical. He is taken in by his best friend's mom and taught how to focus, listen to the unseen, and do yoga. Then Hogwarts finds the young spirit healer and yogi...
1. Lighting Matches

Title: The Coven of Number 16, Magnolia Crescent  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: Mild chunky salsa with scoopable Fritos  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing really, because I could care less if you decided to take this and plaster your name on it. I write for my own enjoyment, to get rid of stereotypes in fandoms, or to fill a gap in.  
  
Summery: Harry never got his Hogwarts letter, but he is magical. He is taken in by his best friend's mom and taught how to focus, listen to the unseen, and do yoga. Then Hogwarts finds the young spirit healer and yogi...  
  
AN: All the chapter titles are taken from my dream dictionary- the meanings are at the bottom of each chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a reveiw, or go an recommend this fic. I wrote the first seven chapters over three months- three months ago. I'm about as consitant as a three year old with my fic updates. Reviews are often a motivation in what I update and when I update.  
  
[Chapter One- Lighting Matches]  
  
Potter, Harold? called out a nasal voice. Harry blinked and sighed as he raised his hand just high enough to be counted. It was a new day at Stonewall Secondary and he was stuck in World Literature, first thing. He was still the loner of his year, but at least no one dared to pick on him. Rumor had it that he was some kind of killer's kid or a stoner at least. It really didn't matter, he was the scrawniest, shortest, most ill-dressed first form student. Even the teachers avoided him, thinking he was a druggie of some sort, especially since all his teachers at the primary school decided to hand over personality reports on all the students going to Stonebridge.  
  
Now, class, this month we will be covering abbreviated sections of works from places like Asia, Africa, and America... Harry tuned out the lecture as he started to doodle on his paper cover on the textbook. He started with a slender line that was soon a dragon breathing fire and flying over mountains.  
  
He had just started on the clouds when the bell rang. Getting up, he bumped into a rather silent new student to the school.  
  
Oops, sorry. mumbled the long haired boy. Harry smiled.  
  
Nah, my fault. I didn't catch your name.  
  
Cameron Greenglass. You're? he trailed off, asking for Harry's name.  
  
Harry Potter, I have Biology next.  
  
Me too, can you show me the way? asked Cameron. Harry nodded.  
  
Sure, let me see your schedule. he said as they walked out of the class together.  
  
Cameron handed him a crumpled bit of computer paper.  
  
You're in all my classes. Good, I can show you around and tell you the who's who of Stonewall. Not that it matters. Harry grinned as Cameron laughed.  
  
Figures. So let me see what had you out of it for all of Mr. Penbrook's lecture on how American literature is inferior to the British. Cameron demanded. Harry gave him a smile.  
  
The next class is worse, but we have tables for two instead of desks. You can watch me draw as I don't listen to the start of the day dribble on how none of us are worth a grain of salt and how we should all not have signed up for the next level. Harry said and Cameron rolled his eyes.  
  
Are all the teachers here miserable? he asked.  
  
Nope, Miller, the visual art teacher, is a regular old eccentric, Finaway, the Latin teacher, is a barmy old hen who gossips about Greenway and Hardcourt, the male and female physical education coaches, and their torrid love affair. The rest are all too old, too talented, or too full of themselves to ever be content here. Harry said as they entered the bright biology lab classroom.  
  
Again Harry picked a seat in the back of class and drew on a textbook cover, this time an griffon with it's cubs and a phoenix. Now he had Cameron poking him in the ribs when he needed to listen and whispering wise cracks about everything. By the end of class Harry couldn't decide whether or not to risk sitting with Cameron again, but he knew that this was the start of something good in his life.  
  
-----  
  
It didn't take long for one of the football players to get offended at Harry, but usually he could talk his way around the fight. Not now. He had to poke fun at a sculpture that Fletcher, the burly goalie, made in his humanities course. The goalie was too stupid to get Harry's hints that he shouldn't want to beat a scrawny kid up, and he was just smart enough to confront Harry just after school let out and outside of the grounds.  
  
Harry was also alone because Cam was sick, and no one else had the guts to stuck up for him, or even wanted to.  
  
Oh, hell. Harry sighed. He zoned out and just focused on fighting for his life as Fletcher came at him. It didn't take long for the team to pin Harry down and start beating him up. He passed out after he felt like his face and chest was one big bruise.  
  
When he came to he was draped across a cot in the infirmary of the school.  
  
Harry groaned as he sat up. His whole body ached.  
  
Yes, figured you feel like that. said a familiar voice, it was the Assistant Headmistress.  
  
Didgu, er, did you bring me in? Harry asked and she nodded.  
  
Rightly so, you look affright. Took the liberty of ringing up your guardians. Your uncle is waiting for you in his car.  
  
Oh no. Please tell me you're joking. They're going to kill me with chores and grounding. Harry moaned and the old lady looked impassive.  
  
You got into a fight, they have a right to know. she said and Harry laughed bitterly.  
  
Fight, right. The whole school wants me out of here, I don't fit in, and my family love to punish me. Only Cam is even halfway understanding when I talk to him, and you think they have a right to know the football team beat me up because the goalie is to dense to understand a veiled complement. Listen, you just sentenced me to another month of living in fear. Thanks. Harry stood and felt light headed but he walked out of the school and got into the car waiting, and blanched as Vernon started detailing his punishment.  
  
----  
  
You can't stay there anymore. Cameron said abruptly as they sat in the park watching the kids play. Harry looked over at his best friend of two years and snorted sardonically.  
  
Yeah, what am I going to do? Runaway? Harry asked. Cameron sighed.  
  
My mum said you can stay with us. You spend all your weekends with us anyhow, and she likes you. Cameron looked serious. Harry got nervous but tried not to show it. This was the one topic he had tried to avoid, his abuse and the fear that had been taught to him.  
  
You're nuts. They'll put me on house arrest with one of those electronic collars before they let their personal freak of a house slave go. Harry said and sighed. Cameron was silent for a few minutes and Harry hoped the topic was dropped.  
  
Nope. Bring just your school and personal stuff, you can wear my clothes 'til you get your own stuff. Mum and I, we don't like seeing you come by on the bad days, and last night was the last straw. You were bleeding. Cameron said quietly. Harry nodded. Yesterday Vernon and Petunia had a fight and instead of finishing it they took it out on Harry. Somehow it was convulsed until he was the sole cause of their troubles. As such he escaped to the Greenglass house with a cut cheek, a bruise on the other side of his face and more along his ribs. He still couldn't recall how he got to their front door, or what happened after that.  
  
I've got my school stuff, we were going to study, remember? Harry rubbed the bruise on his face. The sting of pain gave him that last bit of courage, I'll do it, if you are sure. Cameron's face lit up like Harry had just flipped a switch. Harry's stomach was doing summersaults and he was ready to bolt. But he loved Cam like a brother and couldn't stand to see him sad like before.  
  
Cor! You will! Come on, Mum's waiting for us at home. Our home! Cameron leapt up and drug Harry down to the house on Magnolia Crescent.  
  
Cameron's mum, a thin vibrant owner of a new age shop and yoga school was there and finished talking Harry into making the change. Come on, my little monkey kids, let's get Harry into your new room, and convinced we want him with us. she said as she pulled both into a strong hug. She took care not to hurt him, but all Harry was aware of was the love from both Cameron and his mum.  
  
----  
  
Harry, where are you? called out Aileen as she came home with Cameron from the dentist. She walked into the living room and found Harry in a lotus position in meditation. She smiled, the child was a natural at yoga and meditation. If he was trained by proper masters he could even become a great yogi. His meditation was very deep, nothing short of an air horn blast could get him out of the trance until he wanted to come out.  
  
Cameron walked in and smiled at his best friend's form, Just great, I go get braces and he gets to meditate. Mum this is really not fair. Cameron mock-whinned and got a smack on the top of his head for his poor humor.  
  
Oh shush, he had to go to the optometrist while you got to learn that new form first and then he had to spend all day at the physician's while you lazed about here. I think he's past due on the quiet alone times. Aileen lectured as she lead Cameron to the kitchen for some water. She sat across from her son as he drank the glass she gave him.  
  
So what do you think about Harry's manipulations? You know, the powers. asked the mother. Cameron looked down at his glass.  
  
I don't know. It's not like me scrying or reading runes or your interpretation of dreams and signs. He's got something in him. I did a reading last night, Sig was prominent as was Ing. I also got an odd feeling from Gifu and Werd. He has power to bring about the end to some trying time, and fate and a natural gift play into the victory. Cameron said softly as his long hair fell in his face. Aileen nodded.  
  
Is aura is strong, not overly large, but bright. When I first looked at it it seemed solid, and as he does his yoga and meditations it changes to an almost golden light that he controls. The roses are almost done blooming. We need to talk, and have you finished your Literature Essay? Cameron blushed.  
  
Er, no. I was just going to dig up something. Cameron admitted and she had to smile. It was a house rule that no lies entered, and she never begrudged her boys a chance to get out of schoolwork.  
  
Harry entered the kitchen and joined them at the table.  
  
How'd the visit go? Harry asked Cameron with a straight toothed smile. Cameron scowled and took another gulp of water.  
  
Evil git, you know you are. Cameron muttered and Harry laughed.  
  
And here I was going to offer to see if I could help. Harry quipped. Aileen looked at Harry.  
  
How did you want to help him? she asked.  
  
Nothing but a good old fashioned bit of useless chatter about things like girls, books, music, and sports. Harry said.  
----  
  
Who are they? Katrina asked her guide as they found a place to eat lunch. On the lawn two slim guys in baggy versions of the school uniform were talking as they did some sort of exercises. Jessica looked over at them and sighed.  
  
Harry and Cameron, they were outcasts since they started school here, but now none of us have the guts to ask them out. Jessica told her, They break every rule and keep to themselves. The heads only keep them here because they feel guilty. See, Harry was majorly abused by his family until Cameron and his mum took him in. They say Harry even had proof that he was being abused but no one but the Greenglasses listened.  
  
Oh, don't forget that they are like geniuses too. spoke up Crystal, one of Jessica's friends, Harry's won a few awards for his work in art and biology while Cameron is already a published poet and is only a bit behind Harry in biology. Jessica and her other friends nodded.  
  
True. Aside from their attitudes and lack of style, they'd be good catches. But they don't even check out anyone. said Jessica.  
  
You think they might be, you know, gay? asked Crystal.  
  
Sarah commented, At least bi. Katrina frowned. The group of girls were all gossips. Abruptly she stood and looked Jessica in the eye.  
  
I'm sorry but I don't need your help. I'll see you around. she walked over to the two boys who stopped the exercises as she walked up. They both had shoulder length hair that they tied back, and while the brown haired one had shiny straight hair, the dark headed one had small ringlets at the side of his face and an odd scar on his forehead.  
  
said the lighter colored boy.  
  
I'm Katrina Thomas. she smiled and held out her hand. Both boys smiled back and the darker boy shook her hand.  
  
I'm Harry Potter, this is Cameron Greenglass. Pleased to meet you Kat. Harry said with a grin.  
  
Yes, indeed, it's nice to finally meet a girl with a good head on her shoulders and nonjudgmental. Cameron said.  
  
Well, you seem like guys I can trust. You won't go blasting my secrets about the school, right? Katrina asked. Harry snorted in amusement.  
  
Who would we tell, according to them we're drugged up piety cases who just happen to be smart. Harry said with a trace of bitterness. Katrina frowned.  
  
I know. Once they get to know me, they'd hate me too. She sat on the ground and was surprised when she felt two strong sets of arms enveloping her.  
  
Oh, Kat. Harry whispered. A tingle of electricity shot through her, but comforted her like Harry and Cameron's hug.  
  
We never will leave you. Cameron said softly. It was like she was meant to be with them and they knew her forever.  
  
I love you guys. she whispered as a tear came down. Both tightened the hug and she felt wet spots on her blouse. They needed her too.  
  
-----  
  
[Matches= Prosperity and changes when you least expect them]


	2. Passing Through the Gate

Title: The Coven of Number 16, Magnolia Crescent  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: Mild chunky salsa with scoopable Fritos  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing really, because I could care less if you desided to take this and plaster your name on it. I write for my own enjoyment, to get rid of stereotypes in fandoms, or to fill a gap in.  
  
Summery: Harry never got his Hogwarts letter, but he is magical. He is taken in by his best friend's mom and taught how to focus, listen to the unseen, and do yoga. Then Hogwarts finds the young spirit healer and yogi...  
  
[Chapter Two- Passing Through the Gate]  
  
Harry and Cameron showed up at Katrina's door right on time. It was her usual family barbecue to celebrate the summer, she was going to introduce them to her family because her cousin was bringing a few of his friends from school. Harry knocked and a short but sprightly middle aged woman answered.  
  
Hello, we're Cameron and Harry. Cam said in a tense voice. The woman smiled.  
  
I'm Katrina's mother, nice to finally meet you both. she said pleasantly.  
  
So where's the Kat? asked Harry. Katrina's mother smile grew.  
  
Fighting with her cousin. Follow me. Harry and Cam followed her to the large backyard that was filled with people. Cam spotted Kat scowling at a larger boy who had a few other boys with him at his back. Both boys soon flanked her and placed a hand on each of her trembling shoulders.  
  
You came. Thanks, can you beat this prat up for me? she asked. Harry laughed.  
  
No way, Kat. I'm a yogi, not a martial artist and Cam's just a reader. Harry said and Kat pouted.  
  
But Dean is being awful to me. Cam? she looked to the lighter colored boy who was grinning.  
  
I could give them bad fortunes or poison, but no on the beat down and besides Harry's a spirit healer, fighting would give him bad karma. Cameron said, I'm Cameron Greenglass, and this is my honorary brother, Harry Potter. Cameron introduced himself to the four boys. All four of the boys looked at Harry as if he grew another head.  
  
Did you say Harry Potter? asked the redheaded boy. Harry sighed.  
  
Yes, is there a problem? Cam did your mum give permission behind my back for that article to be published? Harry turned to his best friend who looked confused.  
  
No. Maybe they heard of your awards in art or biology? Cameron suggested. Dean laughed.  
  
No, mate, listen, Potter you, you're kind of famous and thought to be dead. explained Dean, You ever hear of Hogwarts? asked the boy. Harry frowned.  
  
No. The only way I could be famous for anything is my yogi status or my being a faith healer. Harry said.  
  
What if we told you we all go to a school for wizards to learn magic? asked a small rather clumsy looking boy.  
  
Good for you, but Harry and I work through the brahman and the spirits, not magicks like those fool Earth witches and druids. Cameron said.  
  
Yeah, Cam calls on the old spirits for his herb stuffs and reading of the signs. Harry uses brahman for his healing and other things like the hope and heart shields and blessings. Cam's mum is a brilliant dream reader and talisman maker. She's teaching me how to make talismans and charms too. Kat defended. Harry put a hand to his head.  
  
Headache or one of those odd visions? Cameron asked as Kat ran to get a chair. Harry leaned on Cameron.  
  
Vision. I'm going to try to block, do you have the drink? Cameron nodded as he sat Harry into the chair Kat brought. The boys all looked worried and a few adults just dismissed it all as the kids playing.  
  
What's going on? asked Dean. Kat frowned as Harry drank an elixir that Cameron had in a hip flask.  
  
Since I was twelve I've been having headaches, but now this presence is, ouch. Harry winced.  
  
Mum's seen a dark shade that's been trying to drain Harry of his power. Luckily, Harry is stubborn and is so strong. Not to mention that drink is something of mine that boosts mental stamina and aides in the production of walls around his mind. Cameron finished as Kat wrapped her arms about Harry and started to chant in Latin.  
  
Wat's she doin'? asked a boy with a thick Irish accent.  
  
Kat can help by invoking the guardian spirits. Without her help Harry wouldn't have a chance some days. Mum does what she can, but Kat has a stronger connection because she's not his teacher. Kat?  
  
Michael has responded. I think he wants to stay with Harry longer today. The dark one is very angry and desperate. Kat responded as she whipped away a tear.  
  
He's not happy, he can't find me. No one can. They've looked but they think I moved with the Dursleys. Fools the lot of them. Harry said coming out of a trance.  
  
Harry. Are you okay? asked Cam.  
  
Sure, the Archangel is protecting me. Thanks for calling up someone so strong. Harry hugged Kat who beamed, Saying Hogwarts triggered that. I'd refrain from mentioning it, unless you want the dark one to kill me. Harry said to the four wizards.  
  
Right then. Can we get your address? My dad knows someone who's been missing you. asked the redheaded boy. Harry, Cam, and Kat shared an unsure look.  
  
You can trust him, his entire family is fighting You-Know-Who. said the short boy. Harry gave him a withering look.  
  
No I can't. You four just think I'm going to trust you when I don't even know your names? I don't trust anyone but Cam, Miss Greenglass, and Kat. It's not that I don't trust that you have some kind of training in magicks, I'm a yogi, I can feel that much. It's that I've learned not to trust anyone unless you know their heart. Give me a while, I need to get my mind under control before I can even start to try to figure you four out. Harry said. The youngest seven all fell silent until Kat's father announced that it was dinner time.  
-------  
Harry watched as his Aunt Al walked some poor woman through a rather common dream. Chased by wolves, dark wood, no moon, death by falling. Harry could even tell the lady her worries were overwhelming her and because she saw no hope she was going to loose control of her life. Really to fix what ever it was all she needed to do was ask for help.  
  
The yoga basics class he taught wasn't to start for another ten minutes. It was in those minutes he got the much needed time to just be with his teacher and the only adult he trusted. Aileen finished and asked the woman if she wanted a candle with a scent that brought out confidence and peace of mind and a book on dealing with stress in a healthy manner. Contrary to popular thought, the reason fortune tellers and readers were trusted by many was due to the fact they followed up with solutions after finding the troubles. Many of those who took the three week class in meditation or the five week yoga basics were those who were read by Aileen or Cam. A few came after trying to get a custom charm from Kat. It worked nicely.  
  
Kat's parents were happy that she finally found friends and an after school job that was safe and not in a market. The Thomases even advertised the shop in the small drug store they owned, and Kat had slept over so often that she had her own space in the extra room and some of the younger students at Stonewall thought all three of them were adopted siblings. Besides if it weren't for her, who knew how sane he would be today. She convinced St. Michael to take up his protection as a personal honor quest and now he could always feel that buzz of power from the Archangel.  
  
The door banged open as the woman took the bag of her purchases. In walked a tall dark man with sallow skin and limp but long hair. He looked very vexed to be coming into the shop, but looked about as Aileen finished with the customer.  
  
Bye, and trust me you just need to ask for help. she said as the door opened and closed. Harry smiled and watched as Aileen looked at the sour looking man, How may I help you, sir? she asked. The man sneered. Harry was getting that feeling he got from the boys at the Thomas family cookout.  
  
Don't bother. He one of the ones I warned you about. Harry said as he stepped out of his place. Aileen smiled.  
  
A wizard. Oh, I do see the resemblance in the spectrum, but his doesn't have your balance but the roses have bloomed strongly. she said. Harry nodded and smiled at her in thanks. He didn't have the gift to see auras but he could feel them after all his meditation. Aileen turned back to the wizard, So are you looking for him or my mundane wares and divination's? she asked.  
  
I am looking for a youth who goes by the name Harry Potter. he said in a rather cool voice. Harry sighed.  
  
Those foolish boys couldn't just trust in my skills. Blast. Harry muttered, he then looked back up at the man, I'll need you to sit through a reading from Cameron, and Kat's going to want to summon someone to inspect you. Harry said.  
  
Don't forget about your class. warned Aileen. Harry nodded and he frowned.  
  
You have two choices, hang out with Aunt Al or come with me while I go to my class. Harry told the man who sighed.  
  
I'll watch you as you go to class. I have no desire to track you down again. Harry shrugged and went to a stairwell crowded with people of many ages. All the people greeted Harry with respect and gave him room to the closed door at the top of the stairs.  
  
Why haven't they gone in? Snape asked gruffly. Harry smiled.  
  
I have to bless the room before they'll go in. It's tradition for us. Harry said as he opened the door an walked to the center of the room. Snape stood outside while he watched Harry open his arms until he stood like a pillar. Waves of magic and energy pulsed off of him and washed over the room. Snape recognized the pattern as a strong accident and protection ward, but how could a child cast it without a wand or training? The group started to pile in the large plain room and Harry stripped off his jumper and his shoes and socks.  
  
Then it hit Snape, Potter was teaching the class. Harry stood at the front as the students all sat on odd mats First off any new hurts? A few older members raised their hands as did a child. Harry put his hands over the child's scraped knee. A brief flicker of magic and the child's injury was gone. Harry repeated it on everyone who claimed a hurt, and Snape was getting to be impressed.  
------  
  
As the class finished Harry walked about the room asking students about their loves, work, and finances. All in all to Snape it seemed rude, but the people all looked happy that Harry asked and cared enough to bother.  
  
For some with health concerns Harry dispensed advice. Others took out small bits of rock or wood and asked Harry if they needed to get someone called Katrina Thomas to look at it. Still more told him of trouble at home or work and Harry asked if they meditated to calm themselves as well as to gain perspective. It was like watching a young Dumbledore, able to talk to all ages as an equal and wise to boot. When the last person left, an old woman who swept Harry into a crushing hug, Snape breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
That bad, sir? asked Harry as the boy did some more complicated stretching.  
  
Snape admitted, Just odd. Harry laughed and finished his exercise.  
  
Well as you saw, I'm a yoga and faith healing master. I really have no desire to bother with your school, as I'm almost finished with my schooling here. Snape looked from a picture that had caught his eye back to Harry.  
  
And what, pray tell, is your education here teaching you? Harry was pulling on his socks.  
  
Advanced biology, anatomy, genetics, and beginning botany, as well as my training in Latin, the arts, and in basic chemistry. The classes a healer or doctor needs. Harry said with a smile.  
  
I still need to speak with you about something my students relayed, your connection to the Dark Lord. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
Oh, yes, you would. Cam and Kat are going to want to interrogate you first. Oh, don't worry. Cam is kind of a fortune teller, but much better at it than most, and Kat is a medium. That and they and Aunt Al are my family. Harry said and Snape only got tenser.  
  
-----  
  
So what did you guys think of him? asked Harry as Cam and Kat rushed down the stairs followed by a shaken Snape.  
  
The spirits trust him. Said he will protect you, and he's a dark warrior. Kat said.  
  
He'd rather be a hermit but I think we can trust him to keep his word. Don't trust the sage behind him. Harry, the sage is going to want you to fight and kill. Cam said seriously. Kat gasped.  
  
No! I won't let them. They can't make Harry give up his gift. Kat was steaming now.  
  
Who said he had to give up any gifts? Snape asked. Cameron laughed.  
  
Harry's a faith healer. It's because of his good karma that he can channel the positive force needed to heal in every way. He's also a master at blessing, another art you need a pure soul for. None of us can kill or really fight just to hurt someone. Kat needs a pure soul to reach the good spirits and block out the dark ones, and none of the things I do would work if I didn't have good karma.  
  
Harry maybe the strongest of us all, but he is still a healer first. Besides Mike won't let Harry. Kat said defiantly.  
  
Who's Mike? asked Snape.  
  
St. Michael, the archangel. Kat has bound him to me to keep the dark one from harming me. Between his help and the elixirs that Cam keeps pumping into me, I'm fine. Harry said. Snape scowled.  
  
What have you been drinking? I'm a potions master, and I need to be sure he isn't accidentally harming you. Snape asked with a glare at Cam who smiled and passed him a hip flask.  
  
It's that. Snape opened it and took deep breath.  
  
A bloody muggle brewed a Fortification Brew? You three are insane, but you have done well for no training in magical defense. Snape sighed, And you are also very right about the sage wanting to turn him into a warrior.  
  
Keep our secrets? asked Kat, We can't let them take our brother. Cam nodded.  
  
Harry's our brother, if you let them, the sage and the dark one will kill him. Cam said and threw his arms over both Kat and Harry's shoulders. Snape sank down into a seat on the ratty old sofa.  
  
I know we ask for a lot, but the Dark Snake wants us to trust you, and wants for you to be safe as well. Kat said as they all took up their seats in the sitting room.  
  
I'm a spy in this war. I was almost thrown in prison, killed, and in the end the only place that will hire me is Hogwarts. Aileen walked in from the kitchen.  
  
Pish, posh. Join our little commune. We can clear out the attic and fix you up a nice section of the basement of the shop to work from. Besides, I need someone here to help me keep the monkey children in line. Aileen said.  
  
I don't see how that fixes anything. said Snape. Aileen grinned.  
  
I saw you in a dream, Potions Master. I know what you make in your cauldron, and I know you hate teaching children who don't care. Cam needs a teacher like you, someone who can keep him on his toes. I say you go back to that castle, pack your things and live with us. she grinned, It's not like you'll give up anything, and Harry's a healer. If you go back to the old man, he will die. Aileen said with a scowl. Snape sighed.  
  
Kat and Cam grinned and Harry sighed in relief.  
  
Welcome to the family. None of us share blood, we share the heart though. And one big rule, no lying or half-truths of any type. The trust needed here is big, so we ask that you trust us as much as we trust you. Aileen said.  
  
I promise. Snape answered with a slight smile.  
----  
  
[To pass through a gate= unhappy news from someone far away]


	3. Looking at Encyclopedias

Title: The Coven of Number 16, Magnolia Crescent  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: Mild chunky salsa with scoopable Fritos  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing really, because I could care less if you decided to take this and plaster your name on it. I write for my own enjoyment, to get rid of stereotypes in fandoms, or to fill a gap in.  
  
Summery: Harry never got his Hogwarts letter, but he is magical. He is taken in by his best friend's mom and taught how to focus, listen to the unseen, and do yoga. Then Hogwarts finds the young spirit healer and yogi...  
  
[Chapter Three- Looking at Encyclopedias]  
  
Severus and Aileen sat in the waiting room of the guidance counselor's office. The woman on the phone said to be there at noon, and it was a quarter after.  
  
Blasted school. Aileen muttered, Knew I should have home schooled the lot of them. she said under her breath. Snape smirked, in there right now were the Thomases, Kat's parents. Both were loving parents who knew they just couldn't handle their own daughter. Jim told him personally that as long as Kat was happy and healthy, they could careless why. They also trusted her and the boys. It was probably because Cam was too much of a nice guy and everyone could see that Harry had no interest in the fairer sex.  
  
Miss Greenglass, Mr. Snape? Jim's deep voice woke Severus out of his thoughts. The Thomases were out of the counselors clutches.  
  
Nice to see you Jim, Beth. Aileen said first. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Would you both like to join Jim and I for dinner tonight? Just us adults? asked Beth. Severus smiled.  
  
We would, it's always nice to get a break from them. Should we call you tonight to finalize things? asked Severus.  
  
'Course, Severus. We got to get back to the shop. I'm thinking you both do as well. Jim said as Aileen started to pull Severus into the office.  
  
Severus said and then turned his attention to the gruff woman who looked rather angry.  
  
First off, I'd like to know who you are to the children. said the woman.  
  
I'm Cameron's mother, and we took Harry in after it was clear he was being physically and verbally abused. Severus is a family friend who takes a great deal of interest in the children and their education. Aileen said.  
  
And in relation to Katrina Thomas?  
  
I'm her boss, as well as the mother figure when she stays over.  
  
I'm more or less a very active and protective uncle to the three. Little monkeys ensnared my heart. Severus finished. The woman nodded.  
  
untraditional family structure, hn. I asked you here today to talk about the children. As they may have told you I have talked with the entire fourth year about their plans for the future, classes and careers. Harold told me that he intends to study holistic medicine and teach yoga as he does now. Cameron expressed that he intends to read fortunes, and Katrina wants to create and sell good luck charms. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas wish that you two take on the responsibility for Katrina's idea of a future, and as Harold has no other guardians the school recognizes you, Miss Greenglass, as his keeper.  
  
As it should, no one else but her dared to save him. Severus snapped.  
  
Hn. Well then, maybe you can tell me why three other wise bright students are outcasts, think this witchcraft is a career, and if not for the fact that Harold was abused would be expelled for their behavior. Serving morning detentions three days a week is not normal, nor is the fact that none of the other children dare to speak in front of them.  
  
And what do the children do that has them in trouble so often? asked Severus looking quite angry.  
  
That is a matter for the teachers to worry about. They only have to report the detentions, not the reasons behind them. said the woman with a huff. Severus tensed.  
  
Never mind about that, Severus. Aileen said, Now, as for what you call witchcraft as a career, both Severus and I have done quite well. If the children wish to peruse their talents I see no reason to call for a halt to it. Harry, Cam, and Kat are all doing very well in their classes.  
  
You should push them into thinking about the future. Harold could be a doctor, Cameron should be thinking about chemistry as a future, and Katrina a physicist. Not yoga, fortunes, and charms.  
  
Pish, posh. You need to relax. Trust the kids, they know what they want. You should stop by the shop, we have some candles that just help your muscles to loosen up and your head to clear. Aileen handed her a card, Severus and I need to head back. We'll see you later. both left the office and Severus scowled.  
  
Witchcraft, feh. She's lucky I didn't hex her for saying we're irresponsible and that you are a bad influence. Maybe I should curse her, just to wind her up. Severus smirked and Aileen reached up and slapped the back of his head.  
  
Idiot! No way are you going to do anything of that nature. Severus laughed as she told him off.  
  
What about maldictation? asked Severus trying to sound innocent.  
  
No way! You utter prat. Hex those fool cats who wake me up at night, but do not hex, curse, or in anyway harm people. she scowled at him as she drug him out of the school. He could hear the students in the classrooms they passed start the gossip chain.  
-------  
  
Sod this! Rubbish! shouted Cameron as he slammed his textbook closed. Harry smiled and went back to smoothing out his sketches from the dissection of the fetal pig. It was almost done, just three more hours tomorrow and after he cut away part of the skull and he'd be ready to present.  
  
Aren't you going to ask what's wrong? asked Cameron in his still frustrated tone. Harry looked up, blinked, and smiled lazily.  
  
He then went back to drawing out the muscles of the hindquarters.  
  
Why not? whined Cameron. Harry smirked as he put the final detail on the femoral tendons.  
  
I know you'll tell me.  
  
Fine. I will be predictable and spill to you, my stoic and unshakable friend and brother in life. Cameron sighed over-dramaticly, The writing teacher wants us to put together a play. I am not a playwright, I hate the flow of scripts. I hate theater and television. How am I going to do this? Harry grinned and walked over to the section of the library that Severus added and pulled out The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts in the Twentieth Century'.  
  
You are going to dramatize this. Harry opened it to the chapter titled The End of the Dark Knights and the start of the Death Eaters- 1935 to 1965'. Cameron read some of it and looked up at Harry.  
  
This is ambitious, we have to produce and direct it. Real actors, real set, everything, unless we do it by video. Cameron said.  
  
You'll do it on stage. You'll have my help. You'll be great at it. No one else can pull this off. Lots of action, a few bits of dialogue, and we'll put it on with the students from the drama classes. You know they are looking for a great play, a four or five act play. Harry said with a grin.  
  
You know if a wizard sees this they'll flip. Cameron said.  
  
No, they'll think some squib's kid is digging into daddy's books. The rest will think it's some kind of modern fairy tale, tragic if we make the Dark Knights the main characters.  
  
You really want to do this don't you? Cameron shared Harry's smile now.  
  
Why not. Think of the challenge this is, I'll take care of costumes and the set and props, we could even get Severus in on this, help with our wizard jargon, and the spells that they'll need. I want to animate the big battles and project them, think about it.  
  
Oh, you know you have me. Let me read the chapter and set up the outline. You can finish your work and then you can start helping me out. Harry nodded and went back to working.  
  
------  
  
Okay, the entire school is out there, we didn't tell Severus about the topic, and Katrina's cousin and the Irish guy are here who will rat us out again. Anything else? Cameron was looking very pale. Harry grimaced. They were in a closet and panicking, normal for the director and lead actor on opening night of a play they wrote themselves, they hoped.  
  
Severus thought it was a good time for a chat with your sage and a few others and invited them. We'll be in deep trouble before the night is over, or we'll be on the front page of the entertainment section because of Johansen's father, Trista's mum, and the fact the school was looking for good publicity. Harry said. Cameron groaned.  
  
Kill me now. Our masterpiece will be our killing achievement.  
  
Well, just so you know the play was masterfully written and the directing was superb. Harry offered with a weak smile.  
  
And the sets, costumes, special effects and animation are beyond professional. Cam countered with a sickly grin.  
  
This proves that if we don't make it as fortune telling medicine men, we can always go into show business. Harry laughed and Cameron joined in, soon they left the closet and started the last minute orders. Harry pulled on the last bits of his costume, deep green robes with a golden sheen to them and a tall gold staff. His long hair was left down and streaked with dark green, blue and hints of gold. As the curtain parted Harry stood alone on the pitch black stage, the crowd was silent and the spotlight was on him, his cue.  
  
I sing for life in all it's tragic beauty,  
for pain and for strife,  
and all that dances through me,  
the rise and the fall,  
we live through it all... Harry sang out loud and clear, Nothing seems as clear as the lines of good and evil in a history book. Oppression, killing, lies, death. What we forget is that the victor writes history, the loser writes the insane rants. We forget the pain, the fact that on both sides we are still human, we still have the same hearts, spill the same blood, and we both think that we are doing it for the betterment of Earth. We forget that even madmen, even dictators, even the devil himself, have to be heard, understood, and loved. So I'll sing for life in all it's tragic beauty. I'll sing for pain and for strife! Harry moved forward violently, making his robes flair out and his staff look more like a weapon than a simple walking stick. The lights came up and around him were rows of people in black robes that had silver details and dark large hoods shadowing their faces, I'll cry to heaven as the flames of war pour about me! It warms me to know I'm alive, to know that one day my plans will become reality. I am the world's most powerful wizard! I will make them bow to me, to see my vision is the best! They will! about him the black robed ones chant out in Latin a praise, and he smiles, No one shall stand in our way. Harry let out a chilling laugh as the curtains closed rapidly.  
  
Severus paled as Dumbledore blinked, Care to tell me why Harry Potter has put on a play about Grindelwald and is doing a very good job at playing him? asked Minerva. Severus sighed.  
  
I'm going to kill him and my apprentice. They know the rules, and I'm betting they will do this with great respect to historical accuracy. Severus hissed. Aileen put a calming hand on his arm.  
  
Easy, and I have a pound on that Harry as Grindy was Cam's idea. Ironic, no? Aileen smirked and Severus let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
And another pound that the story was Harry's brainchild. Bloody brat. Aileen too chuckled as the Hogwarts teachers watched in amazement. The curtain opened again to a brightly lit room with rich furnishings and one figure in a dark suit while the other was in blue robes, Hitler and Grindelwald.  
  
Did you get my letter last week? asked the wizard as he walked nearer to where the leader was looking out the window. Hitler sighed.  
  
Yes. I did.  
  
Then you are ready to give the orders I requested of you. Grindelwald spoke in a cold but controlled voice. Hitler spun away from the window he was looking out of and scowled.  
  
No. I gave your men immunity. What more do you need, you leech? hissed Hitler.  
  
As if that's enough, you hypocrite. You know if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here today, your army would still be starving farmers. I induced the so-called Allies to ignore you even after that foolish publishing of your book. I've cleaned your messes, you would do well to recall you are dealing with a powerful wizard and not your typical sycophantic fool! Leviosa! Grindelwald jabbed his staff in Hitler's direction and the man was jerked up and held there.  
  
Put me down! I gave you immunity, I gave you more rights than you freaks deserve! shouted Hitler. Grindelwald laughed.  
  
Freak? You who have the blood of the cursed Jew in your veins are calling me a freak? No, you sad man. I will not rise to your taunts, instead I'll just leave you there until you agree, or I could just find my metamorphamangus to play your role in my game. Grindelwald sat on a sofa as Hitler spun in the air.  
  
Fine, we'll give you cover as you attack the Solvets. Damnit all. You're going to weaken my troops on the western front. Hitler dropped down and got up slowly.  
  
Not if it goes like I want it to. I need to eradicate the Russian wizards who refused my call. The ones who think that this socialism idea is a plan for the future, the ones who betrayed the Romanovs. Grindelwald growled out.  
  
Hn, you really cared about them? asked Hitler as he went to a desk.  
  
Of course I did. They did more for the magical community than any other, I almost had a cure for Alexis. Grigori Rasputin, he was a close friend as well, he was a far darker wizard than I and yet he was keeping Alexis safe as well as helping the czar and czarina. Killed by idiots who hired wizards, I was forced to flee as soon as they started wanting my head. I tell you, Nicholas Romanov would have supported your people in the Treaty of Versailles. He would be fighting with you, recalling the Crimean War and the Russo-Japanese War and how it weakened his people. Grindelwald sighed and stood.  
  
Tired of admitting you have a heart still? Hitler asked.  
  
Very, now the Invasion of the Solvet Union should take place mid-June.  
  
Understood. What do I tell my generals so I sound sane? Hitler asked looking worried. Grindelwald laughed.  
  
My, I never did take you as the insecure one.  
  
Watch it. Hitler growled out.  
  
You saw your horoscope in the newspaper? With that Grindelwald strode out of the room, Hitler sank into the chair behind the desk.  
  
I just may have to use that excuse. he said with utter despondency, What did I get tangled up in?  
  
Scene after scene played out, artistic renderings of horrific battles shown on a drop down projector screen, blood shed, the power plays behind the war, the betrayal that lead to the fall, the loss of Berlin, the capture and trial of Grindelwald. His execution at the hands of a powerful fighter who lost all but his older brother to the dark wizard's hands. The plotting of the as of yet still hidden students of the old Order of Shadows, the rise of Riddle as their leader. The restating of the warning that both sides have hearts, have reasons. The applause was deafening as the curtain closed on the final scene. It reached a crescendo as the cast and most of the crew came out for a bow.  
  
If this doesn't make the Mirror, I'm going to give you my blessing on trying out those curses you blather on about! shouted Aileen to Severus as they applauded with the audience. Severus grinned, he was just proud of the kids, even if the topic was supposed to be taboo.  
  
------  
  
[Encyclopedias= literary success which may cost you comforts and prosperity]


	4. Meeting the Emperor

Title: The Coven of Number 16, Magnolia Crescent  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: Mild chunky salsa with scoopable Fritos  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing really, because I could care less if you decided to take this and plaster your name on it. I write for my own enjoyment, to get rid of stereotypes in fandoms, or to fill a gap in.  
  
Summery: Harry never got his Hogwarts letter, but he is magical. He is taken in by his best friend's mom and taught how to focus, listen to the unseen, and do yoga. Then Hogwarts finds the young spirit healer and yogi...  
  
[Chapter Four- Meeting the Emperor]  
  
And the reviews are in! Shouted Kat as she dashed into the kitchen where Severus and Minerva were chatting and trying to be civil.  
  
Can I hex anyone, or did they give our young prodigies the praise the earned? Severus asked. Kat laughed.  
  
My, Aunt Al really has you whipped. Kat grinned at Minerva who snorted into her mug of tea. Severus ignored them as he opened the papers.  
  
If Cam doesn't win some kind of award for this, the world is blind. Severus said after he poured over three papers.  
  
I admit, while the topic was rather odd, it was a brilliant bit of work. I had no idea muggles had such replacements for magic, those levitation bits were amazing. Minerva said. Severus nodded.  
  
It was a simple pulley system I built, nothing fancy except for the fact that I figured out how to hide it, with Cam's help. Severus glared at her.  
  
What potion? he asked in a low and dangerous tone.  
  
Chameleon Mirror. she answered meekly and Severus smirked.  
  
Good, the kid wasn't a total fool. That is biased on a muggle paint mixture, and very explainable. Severus said, Go fetch the healer and reader, okay, Kat? Kat jumped up and saluted.  
  
Sure thing. and dashed out of the room.  
  
They are very good for you, I've never seen you so happy. Minerva said. Severus turned to look at her.  
  
All of them challenge me in every way, yet they make me feel as if they'd have no one but me. Severus admitted.  
  
Good. I have to admit, seeing you get hugged by James Potter's child was different though. Minerva smirked a bit as Severus sighed.  
  
He's no more Potter's than I am my father's. The boy is brilliant to be sure, but he refuses to see anyone as less important than himself and would give up anything to make anyone happy. He needs to be protected by all of us for that reason. If it weren't for Cameron and Kat, he would have followed me to Hogwarts when I came to fetch him. Severus said with a frown.  
  
Why didn't he come? asked Minerva. Severus scowled.  
  
The boy is a healer, a spirit healer to be precise. If he damages his own soul with the wanton spilling of blood, he loses his gift, and maybe even his life. Healing is what he does, you and Dumbledore have no right to ask him to give it up. He gets pure joy from helping others who are ill, just as much as he gets from the love in this house. I will not let you make him into a warrior. Severus looked tired and Minerva looked ashamed.  
  
Severus, it was foretold that he has to kill You-Know-Who or be killed. Minerva said just as Cameron walked in.  
  
Rubbish. The dark one can't get Harry or Severus anymore. Kat and I made sure of it. Why can't you wizards get smart and hire a hit man or drop a bomb on the dark one? asked Cameron, If I had you pick between your magic and saving the people who abandoned you at the doorstep of a family that abused you for twelve years, what would you pick?  
  
Now you know... Minerva started and Cameron glowered at her.  
  
They beat him, they starved him. You didn't have to see him, see his bloodied and bruised face. You didn't have to listen to his denials and his claims that he earned being locked in a cupboard for three days without food or water. And now you ask him to kill for you? What right, what bloody right have you got to ask a healer to give up his pure soul? I've done the readings, this was all preventable, it is your fault, the sage's fault that the dark one lives and kills. It is your fault Severus needed the dark one's protection to survive school. It is your fault Kat had to summon the Ouroborous to mask and block Severus, and St. Michael to protect Harry from the leaching powers of the dark one. Those are two of the strongest order of spirits, they could have killed her. Cameron sank into the embrace that Severus offered.  
  
Easy, I won't let them. Severus said softly, I will die before I let them take Harry. Cameron wiped away a tear.  
  
That's another thing I'm scared of. The sage, he's talked himself into trusting a trance seer, something that one must distrust at all cost. In trance you can only see into the next week at best, but this one saw into the future decades and thus should be ignored. Cameron said.  
  
How do you know this? asked Minerva. Cameron smirked.  
  
I've been trying to read through Harry's past and future for years, this turned up last week in a rune casting session. If a reader is persistent the runes can spell out your past like a book. he said with a smirk that Minerva later swore was taken right off of Severus's face. Silence fell as Harry's voice drifted into the kitchen.  
  
...easy. I mean after reading a few different histories, even I could see that he was still hurting after Rasputin was killed. You know that Rasputain was Grinelwald's teacher and a fellow member in the Order of Shadows, so why didn't anyone see the danger of him wanting revenge. And the Crimean War hurt Russia more than anyone would admit, in fact in World War One Russia was going to stab Britain in the back and side with Germany, but Lenin came into power and pulled them out. Harry said in a calm voice.  
  
So why did you choose that episode of history? asked Albus's voice. Harry laughed.  
  
The challenge. It was one of those things you either fowl up completely or you leave the world breathless and caught up in the show. Besides, the story needed to be told. Harry said and Albus chuckled, Anyhow, if this gets out into your world, you'll lose your mystic status.  
  
Quite right, so I trust you won't let Severus talk you into letting a wizarding company produce the play.  
  
Forget it, sir. I know for a fact you wizards haven't the money to pay for the rights, or the skill to pull off the performances the rest of the worlds is used to. Cam wouldn't allow it to be fouled up by your people. You'd edit it to death too.  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
I read the books, sir. Your people are scared of knowing that darkness can live in anyone, of knowing that the boogiemen in black are just like the heroes. They haven't a clue that the dark one was an abused child who only got the love he wanted from the Shadows, and from darker families. They still see in black and white. The play is a dark gray that they would find painful. Harry said as they walked in, So, Severus, Kat tells me that the reviews were good.  
  
Is she always that exuberant? asked Albus. Severus sighed.  
  
Cameron said with a smile on his face again.  
  
As for the reviews, see for yourself. Severus tossed a rolled up section of the London Times to Harry who caught and unfurled it with a flourish.  
  
Read it out loud. Cameron requested.  
  
An unusually powerful original play opened in Stonewall Secondary in Little Whining, Surrey just last night. Written and directed by two sixth formers and best friends, it is easily the most unique of plays that this reporter has ever seen. Dark Serenade revolved around the plots of wizards during World War II and how a whole magical world revolves just under ours, influencing, tipping scales, and ensnaring non-magical leaders in plots and wars. Grindelwald, a powerful dark wizard, played by one of the writers, elevated Hitler to his leadership role, and in exchange he uses the Germans to get revenge on communist Solvet Union who killed the Romanov family and and the dark wizards that aided the family. This play adds mystery and shows that more moves our history that mere mortals have ever dreamed. The complexity of the plot and the sheer ingeniousness of the writers should be enough to get anyone to see it, but to add to that the cast was superb. Everyone of the characters was so convincing that I was half afraid that the tragedy was real and that one of the Dark Knights of the dark wizard Grindelwald would turn the Killing Curse upon me as well. Harry read.  
  
Oh, my. Minerva said, Harry, you do look like him. Cameron blinked.  
  
What? Look like who? asked the boy. Harry looked just as confused. Albus sighed.  
  
Harry you look like Grindelwald. I wonder why. Never the less, you boys missed a detail in your play, Grindelwald had a son and a daughter with a woman who went into hiding after the invasion of Russia. Albus said.  
  
Huh? Oh, right. Cameron smiled, That woman, Petrovich, right?  
  
She changed her name and gave the children up for adoption. The boy was adopted nameless, but he was given the name of his adopted father's grandfather. Severus, would you like to tell them the rest? asked Albus. Severus shrugged.  
  
Fine, my grandfather was Grindelwald. he said and Cameron beamed at him.  
  
You do fit right in! My dad was a terrorist, but he got caught and killed in Iran. Mum said her dad was some kind of killer too and claims it's a family curse that she broke by having me. Harry's somehow related to you and the dark one, I'm still thinking it's magically, not biological, and Kat is Kat! Cameron hugged Severus and ran out of the room.  
  
Er, Cam's a bit excitable as well. Harry said breaking the stunned silence.  
  
And he's your apprentice? Minerva asked Severus who snorted.  
  
Of course, Harry couldn't brew a healing draft to save his life and I refuse to even let Kat hold a match. Blasted brat would blow us all up just to see if some crackpot physics theory was right. Severus said caustically, Harry grinned at him.  
  
We all love you too, Severus. Harry chirped.  
  
Bloody epidemic in this house. Severus muttered darkly as he discretely took out his wand and cast a Laughing Hex on Harry who waved his hand in front of himself to construct the shield that would repel the hex. Albus and Minerva were struck dumb as Aileen walked in and held up a crystal that aborted the Jelly-Legs Jinx that Severus aimed at Harry but bounced off of the shield.  
  
Sorry about that. Severus said as he scowled at the smiling boy. Aileen laughed.  
  
No worries, it's why I carry around this. she tossed the crystal to Severus who drained the magic and gave it back. Aileen then noted the stunned looks on the two Hogwarts professors countenances, Oops, Sev-darling. You hit them with Bewilderment Jinxes. Severus blinked.  
  
Not me. Oh, right. Harry, we forgot to tell them that my trying to hex you is a pastime of ours and that you wordlessly and wandlessly create shields, wards, and blessings. Harry laughed at Severus's mad look in his eye. He was enjoying the whole experience.  
  
You and I both know we didn't forget. After you told me all about unshakable Albus, I had to test it, and so did you. Harry said.  
  
True. But now you let them in on something they'll want to use. Severus said. Harry smiled sadly.  
  
I need to help them.  
------  
  
[Emperor- long trips that will be unpleasent and unprofitable]


	5. Wild Ducks

Title: The Coven of Number 16, Magnolia Crescent  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: Mild chunky salsa with scoopable Fritos  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing really, because I could care less if you decided to take this and plaster your name on it. I write for my own enjoyment, to get rid of stereotypes in fandoms, or to fill a gap in.  
  
Summery: Harry never got his Hogwarts letter, but he is magical. He is taken in by his best friend's mom and taught how to focus, listen to the unseen, and do yoga. Then Hogwarts finds the young spirit healer and yogi...  
  
[Chapter Five- Wild Ducks]  
  
Finding the platform was interesting to say the least. As soon as Kat found out that it was as easy as walking through a wall she was trying to figure out how the wizards had matter manipulation that created a door that worked for them but for the rest of the world the wall was just a wall. Her monologue was peppered with questions and theories that were way over Harry and Cam's heads.  
  
Both boys just shared a smile and walked along behind her half listening as she excitedly expounded on the portal and then the floo system that she was reminded of. Of all of them, she found wizard's magic to be utterly intriguing and could go on and on... and on about the science behind just the simplest spells like the levitation charms that Sev used to put some of his more dangerous or explosive potions far out of Kat's reach.  
  
Harry, Cam, and Kat found a compartment on the scarlet train. It was hard trying to push through the students as Kat was distracted and Harry and Cam ended up having to drag her away from a portkey stop where she had inundated the flustered official with questions, but in the second to last car they were alone.  
  
Severus had needed to get back to the store and stay with Aileen to keep the shop in stock of the salves, potions, and other goods that he developed. So they, together, were going to Hogwarts to do what they could to help Albus in his war.  
  
After stowing their duffle bags and knapsacks, Harry sighed, Sorry, but I felt this was something I needed. he said. Both of his friends rolled their eyes.  
  
Just shut it, you never needed to ask for our forgiveness. Cam said. Kat nodded and then grinned.  
  
Besides, no more Stonewall! And we get to pick on my cousin! she exclaimed. Cam laughed as he did the door slid open and a thin pale boy in dark robes wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
Who are you? Muggles who got lucky and thought a train ride would be great fun? he asked in a haughty tone. Kat bristled at his words but Cam smiled and Harry grinned.  
  
Eh, sort of. You going to stand there or sit down and get comfortable while we tell you all about ourselves? he asked. The boy frowned but sat.  
  
Now tell me why you three are on this train. he demanded.  
  
Simple really, but the story behind it all is complex. Kat said, catching on.  
  
You see, I'm Severus Snape's apprentice in healing potions and I'm going to aide your infirmary with my skills. Cameron explained. The pale boy looked stricken at the thought that a muggle was his former head of house's apprentice.  
  
You mean Snape, the professor is really alive? Draco's eyes held a need for hope and Harry smiled.  
  
Yes, Severus is very alive. Kat has him protected by the Ouroborous that redirects the dark one's power. According to Albus, Severus is probably the healthiest that he's ever been, and happy, but he does miss Hogwarts at times. Harry assured him.  
  
Thank you, and why are you here? asked Draco looking accepting of the three of them.  
  
I'm going to investigate the wards and protections on the castle and grounds, then do what I can to fix them up. Harry said. Now the boy looked confused and worried. Kat grinned.  
  
I'm just a medium that keeps Mike in line and Harry from getting Cam into too much trouble. Kat said happily. Cam rolled his eyes.  
  
Yeah right. We have to stop you from testing Schrodinger's Cat in a literal sense. Cameron drawled and Kat huffed in irritation.  
  
I wouldn't put a cat in a box with poison. she said and stuck her tongue out at Cameron and smirked, I'd use a dog instead. Harry sighed.  
  
Katrina, shush. Cameron, don't even try. And you need to introduce yourself if you want to stay in our company. Harry said.  
  
Draco Malfoy, head boy and in the seventh year. Draco's eyes widened as he felt a cold wave sweep through him. Harry turned to Kat who had her eyes closed.  
  
Who'd you have run through him? asked Harry. Kat opened her eyes and smiled at Draco.  
  
Sorry, I just asked the Dark Snake to check you out. I'm Katrina Thomas, a spirit medium and summoner as well as physics geek. she offered her hand to him and he shook it.  
  
Cameron Greenglass, I specialize in potions and reading divinations. He nodded at Draco who offered a small smile.  
  
Harry Potter, I'm a yogi and spirit healer as well as a natural at creating and controlling wards, shields, and blessings. Oh, yeah. Severus mentioned something about me being the only survivor of some curse, but refused my requests to try to figure out why and replicate it. Harry grinned at Draco's dumbstruck look.  
  
Oi, Harry, I think Severus refused because to carry out that experiment he'd have to try to kill you. Cameron said. Kat frowned.  
  
I still say we should try it, in the name of science! she cried out the last part and laughed in her evil scientist manner that caused all three boys to look at her as if she was insane.  
  
Don't give her matches, acids, or anything with properties that include flammable, cursive, intoxicating, or poisonous. Harry warned Draco who nodded fearfully, So, Draco. Severus told us about you, they all sounded like nothing but insults to Aunt Al, but praise for us who had him figured out. Smartest kid in Slytherin, good at whatever that sport was that Severus tried to teach us about, and usually second highest marks in the four years Severus taught you. Sneaky judgmental bigot to most, and protector of the younger Slytherins.  
  
So you are really muggles? asked Draco. Harry shrugged.  
  
We can't figure it out. I'm supposed to be dead, or at least that's what Kat's cousin told us, that and I guess I am a wizard's kid. But now I can't do anything but healing and the stuff I do wandlessly. Sev, he tried to get me to use a wand but I just couldn't do the simplest spell. Oh, I talk to snakes too. Harry said.  
  
Kat and I are wild cards. We both use spirits and need them to use our talents, well excepting potions. I still can't figure that out. If anything we are sort of like muggleborns, but the spirit-talking is a gift that has been in my family for generations.  
  
Well, my cousin Dean is somewhere on the train, but we don't really like him. He ratted Harry out and even if that did bring Severus into our family, he still is a horrid brat. Kat scowled.  
  
Would that be Dean Thomas? asked Draco looking interested.  
  
Kat was pouting now, He had no right. I had Mike with Harry and Cam's potion was doing it's job. Harry was blocking the dark one, it wasn't like he was being drained. Draco looked alarmed.  
  
You mean You-Know-Who was draining his magic? Draco asked and Harry shrugged.  
  
'Snot that big of a deal. I mean Kat bound the archangel to me, and I mastered that Occlumency stuff that Severus taught me. Harry said matter of factly.  
  
You know Occlumency? But that's advanced magic! Draco exclaimed. Cameron smiled.  
  
Draco, know one thing about Harry, he learned how to run before he learned how to crawl. Cameron advised the pale boy who nodded.  
  
Besides Severus said I had to then locked me in a room with him until I learned it. Took a month of nonstop attacks and having to deal with a cranky Severus, but I mastered it. Harry grinned.  
  
Mike helps too, but even he gets tossed out of Harry's head sometimes. Kat said.  
  
Who is this Mike you keep referring to? asked Draco with a bit of frustration. Kat blinked and smacked her forehead.  
  
Right! Mike, or rather the archangel St. Michael, is a spirit who's bound to Harry to help keep the dark one away from Harry's spirit and energies. Usually he's a nice guy, but he can get rather confrontational and opinionated on various topics or hen we had to deal with others from our old school. But we don't go there anymore! Kat beamed at Harry, Bless you my brother in spirit for being so bloody noble and needing to go help that old codger with the bloody war that he started. Kat praised Harry who exchanged a look with Cameron.  
  
Okay, Cam, CD? asked Harry. Cam handed Kat a bottle of grape soda pop from his knapsack.  
  
she said and started to drink her favorite flavor of beverage. Soon she was asleep and Cam smiled.  
  
Concentrated Calming Draft, doesn't react with sugar or caffeine and undetectable in sweetened drinks. Cameron explained, It's the only way to deal with her when she gets like this. Draco nodded.  
  
I can see that you are defiantly Snape's student. It's his style to use potions to get students or even teachers to shut up or calm down. Draco said. Both Cam and Harry nodded.  
  
We know. they said as one.  
-------  
  
[Wild Ducks= fortunate journeys]


	6. The Loud Explosion

Title: The Coven of Number 16, Magnolia Crescent  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: Mild chunky salsa with scoopable Fritos  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing really, because I could care less if you decided to take this and plaster your name on it. I write for my own enjoyment, to get rid of stereotypes in fandoms, or to fill a gap in.  
  
Summery: Harry never got his Hogwarts letter, but he is magical. He is taken in by his best friend's mom and taught how to focus, listen to the unseen, and do yoga. Then Hogwarts finds the young spirit healer and yogi...  
  
[Chapter Six- The Loud Explosion]  
  
Minerva caught the three old friends as they got out of the carriage with their newest not-yet-offical member of the Number 16, Magnolia Crescent Commune.  
  
How was your trip? asked the head of Gryffindor, and the four smiled.  
  
Which one, the train or the PCP? asked Cameron innocently and earned a glare from the stern teacher.  
  
He's kidding. said Harry. Draco nodded.  
  
Yes, either that or confused, because I recall it being that enhanced cannabis. Draco smirked and Kat hugged him.  
  
Oh, I just knew you'd fit right in. Already making her nervous and ready to get a CAT scan for letting us in. trilled the girl. Draco chuckled and smiled at her.  
  
Kat, she's been having twenty-second thoughts about letting me in the gates since the first day of classes in my first year. Draco said.  
  
Yes, well, you three will have to be sorted and stay in the house dormitories. she said and all four glared at her, but Cam and Kat stepped up for a fight.  
  
No bloody way. Cam said coolly.  
  
We will not just let you try to split us up and then try to use your foolish plots to get Harry alone and convince him to fight. Kat said. Draco couldn't keep silent either.  
  
If you dare to sort them I will contact Snape, and I'm sure he will have something to say on the matter. Not to mention you and Dumbledore let Slytherin think he was dead! Once it gets out that he is Cam's teacher, you will never get a single one of my house mates to respect you again. Draco said.  
  
If you don't wish to be sorted, please take it up with the headmaster, but follow me. Mr. Malfoy, you would do well to remember your place. I'll let this instance slide, considering it has been a very long trip.  
  
Harry gave Draco an apologetic look and pulled Cam and Kat with him as they followed McGonagall. Draco went to his usual seat at the Slytherin table and was soon surrounded by his school friends who all missed him on the train. As the first years were marched in Draco saw that Harry, Cam, and Kat did as well, but looked very angry and more than a bit scared of McGonagall.  
  
What did she do to them? Draco wondered aloud. Pansy looked at the three very muggle looking people.  
  
Who are they, Draco? she asked.  
  
Three very powerful people. They aren't students, the boy with the brown hair is Snape's apprentice and is here to help in the infirmary. And Snape's been teaching all three of them and lives with the boys and their mother. Draco explained, They are to be trusted and friends of the house. He said as McGonagall gave the three one last look.  
  
We have three unusual additions to the sorting, the deputy headmistress started but Draco stood up.  
  
They told you they didn't want to be sorted! They aren't students! Draco shouted at her causing the entire hall to look at him in shock.  
  
Draco, just stay out of this. Harry said with a slight frown.  
  
No I won't, you won't survive a day without them and you know it. Draco said hotly getting slight smiles out of Cam and Kat but a determined glare out of Harry.  
  
I can deal with him, Draco. Harry said and Draco started walking up the aisle.  
  
Not You-Know-Who, Harry. I'm talking about those who would kill your soul to cure the wounds of this world. Draco said, You are not a puppet. Don't let them treat you like one, Potter.  
  
Draco, you don't know what you are talking about. Harry said. McGonagall wore a smug look on her face. Draco sighed.  
  
Harry, I do know what I'm talking about. My uncle, he was a spirit healer. He also was provoked into a to the death fight. After he won, he died little by little, his gifts faded, then his own health, and finally he went insane. I also know Severus Snape does not train fools, so look about you Harry. Think about the facts. If it weren't for Cam and Kat you would already be training to do war. If it weren't for their defense of you, how easy would it have been for anyone to use guilt and family honor to get you here? Harry's eyes met Draco's  
  
How do I get out of this? Harry asked in a quiet tone. Draco did some fast thinking and got a very archaic but still valid answer.  
  
Slytherin claims Cameron Greenglass, Katrina Thomas, and Harold Potter as part of the house. With the whole house's echo of my words may their names be placed in our book and their home in our home. Draco turned and was surprised to see his house respond so quickly.  
  
Slytherin claims Cameron Greenglass, Katrina Thomas, and Harold Potter as part of the house. No one can dispute our claim. came the roar of the whole table. Harry hugged Draco as hard as he was able.  
  
Thank you. he whispered. Soon Cam and Kat were wrapped about them as well, all three very happy to be able to stay together and be with their new friend. Draco cleared his throat and all three laughed and dragged him to the table that welcomed them.  
  
Can you three let go of me? Draco said with a scowl and they all grinned.  
  
Don't tell us you share Severus's problem with touching and affectionate moments. Harry scolded him.  
  
It took us four weeks to get him broken in enough to hug us willingly. Kat grinned.  
  
Or that might have been his strangulation attempts on you Kat. Cameron jibed. Harry sighed.  
  
You know we'll have to go through that painful task again, since we will make Draco a member of our cult. Harry said, Annoying that, having to get you ingrained into our ways. The sheer randomness of our lives rather turns off most. And teaching Un-logic is bloody hard.  
  
Pansy asked. Harry nodded.  
  
Un-logic is the fine art of not thinking in any pattern at all. It's not just the jumpiness of a child going from topic to topic with out pauses, but something so indescribable that no one could ever hope to get your thoughts, or keep up with them. While the words may sound sane and in order what you get is a translation of one of the many trains of thought that may or may not be happening in my head. Luckily, Severus already had a good grounding in logic and paranoia to springboard into our lovely little world. Harry explained. Cameron nodded.  
  
Un-logic is something my family has passed down for years, and Harry here picked it up after one talk with my mum about it. Bloody genius, my brother in life is. Cam said proudly as he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder who promptly created a force that pushed Cameron away. All of the Slytherins were watching them now.  
  
No fair, just because you can actively control your energy. Cameron huffed. Harry snorted in amusement.  
  
It is too fair. I have to put up with Severus hexing me at every blasted second. Man's a menace, but hey, at least I don't have to learn potions after my blowing up that illumination solution. Harry grinned and Cameron snorted.  
  
Ah bugger off, bio geek. I happen to like potions, chemistry, and talking with Severus about them. You just wish you had someone to mentor you through your gifts. Cameron said and Harry shrugged.  
  
Be nice, but to be honest I'm having major trouble even finding a president. Harry said. Kat nodded.  
  
True, I've turned Sev's library upside down to figure out what is going on with you. Sure you access the spirits, but they only guide you now. They don't help you see or use your gifts, they only give you new information if you come against something that you don't have the faintest clue about. Kat said, Mike has been getting puzzled about your gifts as well. He's never really been bound to anyone, but powerful gifts like yours, he hasn't seen since the days of Noah.  
  
What gifts are they talking about? asked Pansy. Harry smiled.  
  
Spirit or faith healing, ward and blessing manipulation, snake-talking, and something Severus calls wandless instinctual apparating. Harry said.  
  
Snake-talking? You mean parseltounge, right? asked Blaise and Draco nodded.  
  
He just glanced at the Slytherin emblem and started hissing. Draco said.  
  
You know, even if Draco didn't care about you three, we'd still have adopted you as soon as you gave a sign that you needed to stay together. Something Slytherin is famous for is sticking together. Vincent Crabbe said and Gregory Goyle nodded.  
  
Bit of a tradition. The hat knows it, but unless you knew ahead of time, the hat knows to spilt you up. Malcolm Braddock added in. Draco nodded.  
  
Which is why you helped us. Cameron said with a smile, Thank you to all of you from all of the Magnolia Crescent Coven, which is us, mum, and Severus.  
  
Until you get Draco entrenched in your insanity. said Pansy with a smile. Harry grinned.  
  
Yes, until we add him into our insane little world. Harry said congenially.  
------  
  
Harry walked through the castle, following the lines of protection, absorbing the information. The darkness surrounded him and the magic glowed crimson, golden, emerald, ivory, cerulean, bronze, and other unnamable colors that danced and changed as soon as he started to figure out the hues. The crimson and other reds were the physical danger warning spells. The golds were the spells that tied the walls together and stopped them from flying off on their own. Emerald, jades, and other greens were the wards that protected the school from magics and ill-intent. The ivories, creams, whites, and silvers were blessings that were given to the castle. The indigoes, blues, and purples were benevolent curses and latent magic that would be activated by the triggering wards. So much magic, so many threads of protection and retribution. Harry let his energy flow, seeking the imperfections, the breaks, the inadequacies, and the areas that just didn't work. The castle was a living being, and invited him in.  
  
_Child_.  
  
Am I disturbing you? Harry asked.  
  
_Not at all, Child.  
  
_Am I offending you in my searches? he asked again.  
  
_Never. It is nice to know there is someone who understands.  
  
_Is there anywhere you wish for me to look at?  
  
_I will trust you, Child._  
  
Thank you.  
------  
  
[Explosion= Disappoinment in the actions of others]


	7. The Bony Elbow

Title: The Coven of Number 16, Magnolia Crescent  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: Mild chunky salsa with scoopable Fritos  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing really, because I could care less if you decided to take this and plaster your name on it. I write for my own enjoyment, to get rid of stereotypes in fandoms, or to fill a gap in.  
  
Summery: Harry never got his Hogwarts letter, but he is magical. He is taken in by his best friend's mom and taught how to focus, listen to the unseen, and do yoga. Then Hogwarts finds the young spirit healer and yogi...  
  
[Chapter Seven- The Bony Elbow]  
  
Kat growled as she stomped to the table, I hate my cousin.  
  
What'd Dean do? asked Cameron looking up from the potions tome. Pansy was trying to create a salad from the food on the table and the rest who showed up for Saturday lunch shrugged and ignored her.  
  
The creep, he had the utter gall to insinuate that I don't belong here. she ranted and Cameron nodded, stood, collected his materials, and steered Kat to an old classroom he converted to his own lab on the first floor. He sat her down in the overstuffed chair he had set up by the windows and sighed.  
  
He said you don't belong in Hogwarts? Kat nodded, Well, you don't. None of the inhabitants do. Really, only Harry belongs here. Kat rolled her eyes at Cameron's words.  
  
Yes, I know that. But my dear cousin has no right to talk against me. You know what is the worst part? Cameron looked her in the eyes and sighed.  
  
We can't hurt them in any way, shape, or form. It still hurts to know they can hurt us, but will never feel pain at our hands. Cam stated in a cold voice.  
  
Harry deserves to use his powers to hurt, but if he does we'll lose him. Kat looked at Cam with watery eyes and he stood up and hugged her close, I love him, I want to avenge him, you, and everyone who's been wronged, but I don't want to lose myself in the darkness. Why can't we have our day of wrath? Why do we have to suffer for their troubles and misunderstandings? Why? Cam, why? she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
I know, I hate the rules too. How many times do you think I had to watch as bullies beat Harry up, as people tore him down, as the world turned a blind eye to the fact we are human? I curse our gifts as much as I love them. You deserve to fight back. Harry deserves to go and abuse those bloody gits who dare to claim to share the same blood as our Healer. We deserve a chance to make the world pay for the wrongs done to Sev, Mum, and to outcasts everywhere. We have done all we can, and we will continue to stand strong. I'm willing to not fight as long as I know you are at my side. Can you stand with me and my need to keep our souls pure as we are able?  
  
Course. Like I'd let you try to take that bloody high road alone. she sniffed.  
-------  
  
Harry opened his eyes, mid afternoon in some tower room. He had fallen asleep on the floor, and wasn't at all shocked that he felt like his energy was gone. It had taken a lot out of him to just get a mental map of the net of energies woven about the place and a mental map from the castle about the physical structures.  
  
The room was bright, airy, and could look out over all the grounds and buildings. It would be a perfect spot to work from. Instantly, Harry started to make a list of what he needed to actually work on the castle- Desk, notebooks, pens, pencils, markers, crayons, big sheets of paper, cot, blankets, wardrobe with extra clothes, Kat's standard crystal set, more of Cam's Fortification Brew, a charmed knife, a blessed silver bowl, virgin glass orb, every set of blueprints ever drawn of Hogwarts, the pitch blueprints, map of the dark forest, zeta and omega of Cam's herbal sets, Severus's books on protections, curses, and on Hogwarts, twine...'  
  
Harry walked down a set of stairs in the center of the tower, continuing his long list of everything he needed. When he reached a solid wall he smiled. The castle gave him this room. He just had to change the password. Placing his hand on the smoothest stone of limestone, he felt the energies in the door.  
  
Calypso cancelio Ganamede. he whispered the stone pulsed with the power of his words and the door recognized his new password as the right one. The wall shuddered and swung open to an empty dusty old room that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. He closed his eyes and sought the memory of the school's layout. The room used to be an office to a gorgon who taught astronomy in 1786. No one used it because before she was killed by an overzealous demon hunter she cursed the room so that only a gorgon could work in the office and stay sane. The curse didn't effect the tower room but no one visited the tower because they assumed it did. Harry strolled out into the hallway and looked about for an indicator of time. His digital wristwatch refused to work so he just followed his mental map to the front entry hall, the castle made the way as conformable as it could, moving staircases as he walked, letting him know of the trick doors, stairs, and walls. He followed a group of small kids into the Great Hall and Pansy waved him over.  
  
Hello, Harry. she greeted him with a smile. Harry smiled back.  
  
Hi. What meal is it? he asked, earning a strange look from most of the students.  
  
she answered, Draco said to hold you here if you stopped by. Something about you vanishing and not returning to bed. Harry grabbed a dry piece of toast and spread some kind of jelly over it.  
  
I was working with the castle last night. By the way do you have a bit of paper and a pencil? Pansy gave him an odd look.  
  
Quill, ink, and parchment. she answered and Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back and pressed his hand to the stones of the floor.  
  
Please, give me what I need from my things. Pansy's eyes widened as she saw the floor glow slightly and with a pop a thin flimsy book of pulp made paper and a stick of a black color appeared under Harry's hand, Thank you. he said softly. Sitting upright he opened his book to a white page with blue lines and pressed the top of the stick and made a clicking noise. It seemed to take no time at all before the page was covered in his messy scrawl and one of the younger students got up the courage to ask about the magic and the things he asked for.  
  
Um, Potter, how'd you get those things? And what are they? Harry's eyes widened and he smiled at Patricia Kendeling.  
  
Sorry, forgot about the whole purebloods not knowing about muggle stuff thing, and not understanding communal invocations. You wouldn't believe the things we had to teach Severus to do with muggle goods. Basically, I spent all last night getting to know the castle, which is an intelligent being, and the castle knows me inside and out. All I have to do now for somethings is just ask the castle for permission or lend it the energy to do me a favor. This, he held up the black stick, is the muggle answer to ink and quills. It's called a ball-point pen. Inside the stick is a thick ink that comes out via the tip which uses a tiny ball to distribute it. This, he held up the book, is a notebook. It is thin pulp paper, bound within the thicker cardboard by a wire coil made of steel. That concludes your class in muggle objects and Harry's strange powers today. Tomorrow we'll cover legos and bouncy balls and my strange tendency to do something Severus called disapparation when I'm in trouble or bored. Harry finished with a grin and got a few titters of laughter. Pansy smiled at him and shook her head. Draco sure had the oddest choice in friends. Harry took a bite of his toast and grimaced. Pansy laughed at his discomfort.  
  
You don't like pepper jelly? asked Pansy in her sweetest voice as Harry gave her a scathing look.  
  
Pepper jelly? You guys have the oddest need to put spice in to every blasted meal. Harry said as he grabbed an apple.  
  
Stick to the fruit. We usually don't ask for it to be enhanced. Harry bit into it as Pansy talked and blinked, But we may have today. Harry tossed his apple onto the same plate as his abandoned toast.  
  
Bugger. Pansy, I need all this stuff. he gave her his two page list, Where do I find it, or will I be safe playing burglar with the teachers? Pansy smiled at him then frowned as she read the list. Some of this stuff wasn't even found in Knockturn, or it was pure muggle. She was sure that quite a few things were so illegal that not even Draco had ever touched them. But here they were under headings like, Potions, Books, and Ingredients I might have to beg Sev' for' and Stupid Ritual Things that I'm going to have to use because of the blasted idiocy that seems to be common'.  
  
Um, Harry-dear, you do realize that most of this stuff is illegal and dangerous? she asked and Harry blinked.  
  
Really? Odd. It's all in my head that these are the things I need to get this death trap in working order again. What's illegal? asked Harry.  
  
Black Sea Naga Scales.  
  
But I just have to go ask them for the leftover scales from their molting season, they get me the salt, alge, and few crystals I need too. Harry looked perplexed, They've supplied Severus for ages with body parts, herbs, and such.  
  
The Snape family is the only family that has ever gotten away with breaking laws because of the old traditions that bind them. Severus Snape is the premier Potions Master in Europe because his family has been bound to keep the old ways of brewing and to be the holders of every old potions secret from the start of wizardry. Pansy explained, You will get put on trial if anyone from the Ministry catches you with these things.  
  
I'm not bound by wizarding laws. Supposedly Cam, Kat, and I are muggles. Harry said, How am I supposed to know that anything I use to bind the wards and dispell the more harmful curses are illegal. Besides I'm doing a favor by giving up my final year of school to fortify this school where I'm sure most of the important families and people send their children. Harry said and Pansy couldn't fight the grin.  
  
You think like a Slytherin, Harry-dear. she laughed as he started to redo his list into five sections, stuff that muggle, stuff Aunt Al has, stuff Sev can get, stuff Albus had better get me, stuff I can go get from castle.  
------  
  
[Elbow= Hard work ahead for small pay]


End file.
